Eclipse Towards Ecstacy
by Iname
Summary: Eclipse left Raenef for an unknown reason. Seven years later, the two will meet again and spiral out of control as love and lust take control. Romangst. Raenef x Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eclipse towards Happiness

Rating: M. Lemon content (I don't know what that means but it's in here). And...angst. so flavor is...: bitter-sweet.

AN: Okay, this is my first DD fic, but I am so happy with this first chapter, and I hope you like it so that you can review to me and tell me about this next. Please review and tell me your likes and dislikes k? I'll love you for the rest of eternity! Anywhose-ENJOY!

Pairings: Eclipse x Raenef (who else oo duh).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Up in the great skies, or somewhere in hell, a castle existed of great prestige. The castle housed a many great demons lords, if not all at one time, and the line of the lords were named Raenefs. _

_Down the corridors of a long ivory hall, a sob echo from within one of the rooms. Lord Raenef V's room._

_"Eclipse." The demon lord whispered, burying himself deeper into his comforters, "Eclipse." he stated once more, and then those large green eyes so full of bitterness finally closed._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raenef remembered that one night when he and Eclipse were taking a walk around the castle in a full moon night, and after much silence, the ever so faithful servant Eclipse of the third order asked, "Lord Raenef...what are you thinking?"

Raenef stopped in his tracks, his servant following suit behind him.

"Eclipse," came from the young demon lord, "Where have everyone gone?" Raenef shoo his loose backs and craned his head to look at the tall and handsome subordinate, "Erutis is gone; a great knight. Chris, an awesome cleric...so..."

"My lord, what do you mean?"

The young lord grinned, "I miss everyone. It's not as loud anymore."

"If you feel that it is the best for you, you may have another servant replace-"

"No!" Raenef protested, he knew fully well how Eclipse was sensitive about such things. Eclipse would resign if he had let him continue. "Nonono, t-that's not what I meant- I mean, being here with you is-I mean I like you-" Raenef finally stopped, flinging his palm on his mouth.

Eclipse stared. His master LIKES him.

In embarassement, the young child turned and said, "I just meant it's perfect to be here...with you." and he muttered an incantation and disappeared.

Eclipse was left unmoved for a moment, and in his calm manner, he decided that it would not do to leave his master like so.

He followed with a spell and reappeared in his master's room. The lord currently was propped on his elbow on the banister and oh he looked so adorable in his night robe.

Resuming the conversation, he, Eclipse, a servant, boldly inquired, "Master Raenef, please explain what you meant. If you miss everyone, why do you refuse to ask them back?"

Raenef was silents. Back still turned from him.

"Lord-" Eclipse stopped when he saw an involuntary shudder from his lord. His master was..._crying_. "Raenef?"

"I didn't...you see...I..." Raenef sharply turned toface him, "It's not fair to everyone's moved on except for us!"

Eclipse blink.

"It's just that everyone has something they value and love that does to them the same...and I...I don't have something like that-"

As if to comfort, the long dark haired demon started, "Sire; a demon lord must-"

Raenef broke his gaze from the demon's. It was those beautiful long dark tresses and sharp orbs that made him berserk inside. Those eyes that peered in his soul-that made him reveal all his secrets...

"I love you Eclipse."

It took a moment for the flaxened haired boy to realize what he said. A small gasp of horror came from him.

Eclipse looked at him, and then humbly he knelt on one knee to his young lord, "Lord Raenef, you mustn't go around saying that. I am your subordinate...you should not lower yourself-"

"Fine."

The taller of the two doubled over, "My...lord?" he stared up to see a teary eyes that brkehis cold heart. Eyes that glistened while looking at him with an attempt to hide his adoration for the elder demon.

"I said 'fine." Raenef sniff, raising his voice, "We'll stay like this then. Sevant and master because what I love and treasure does not feel like that to me." He tried smiling, though Eclipse wished it, the soor in it, would be gone, "Eclipse. I 'm sory, I don't know what came over...me?" by that time he uttered the last word, he found himself saying it against a pair of warm lips. Momentarily the young man's eyes widened.

Eclipse could not help it. He was wrong! Raenef was wrong to presume he was not loved back! The servant did not know what to do, saying otherwise now would be pathetic, so he stood on his heels and kissed his handsome demon lord, two heads at least shorter than him. He stroke the boy's soft lips and asked for entrance; it would not take long for Raenef to open to him, and upon the opening on his entrance, Eclipse stroke his tongue inside the infamiliar cavern he had so longed to charter. He loved that moan that emitted from his small Raenef's throat!

Raenef wrapped his arms around Eclipse's neck, slightly pulling him closer and closer against him until he could feel both their need for each other inevitably showing. Raenef did not wasnt to stop. but really, air is important too.

They broke off, both grasping for long denied air.

The little lord Raenef melted into Eclipse's embrace with his lithe arms wrapping around his masciline neck and clutching at his logn beautiful hair.

"Please do not mistake me sire." Eclipse said hoarsely, "I am and always your servant, but it does not stop one from adoring far off."

Raenef froze in bliss as he heard-

_The feeling is mutual, sire._

_Even as a subordinate,_

_I will foremost and forever love you..._

_Raenef the V._

"My...lord?" Eclipse asked, slightly embarrassed by his confession. Even worst when Raenef said nothing. He heard the boy mutter something, and Eclised did not catch his words, "What was that sire?" his heart nearly leapt when the boy raised his beautiful and taunting beauty at the man.

"I said if you'll...ever kiss me...again."

Eclipse's head ducked quickly to kiss the corner of the young man's mouth, whispering, "As my master wishes- it would be an honor to show you how much I value you."

And Raenef gave in as Eclipse captured his mouth into another passionate feeling.

"E-Eclipse..." Raenef had muttered as he gently fell into the oblivion of his bed, but he couldn't continue as his lips were captured once more into a searing kiss. He felt the subtle hand motions of the larger demon on top of him, face slightly red as those hands became bold and wandered past the knot of his heavenly silk robe. "E-Eeeclipse...!" Raenef gasped, unable to focus as the hand tweaked one of the nubs on his chest. He was already feeling good and they weren't even close! Raenef too took liberty and allowed his restraints over his fingers off. He touched Eclipse's cheeks, caressing them as their lips touched sensously, he moaned as his fingers felt his collar and slipped the elder man's upper robe off-and finally his fingers wandered to the other's chest. His servant was the most feared during the Hangma war between the demons and gods...but he was so gentle with Raenef, and Eclipse was kind to him all in all, not counting the scolding during his lessons-those he deserved, but as he was being prepared to be taken, Raenef couldn't help but pull the man into a another heartwarming kiss to reassure him it wasn't a dream, he had to kiss him once before Eclipse would be given the privelege to engulf Raenef's manhood.

Eclipse groaned as Raenef made some more sensual moans, and he sucked harder. Raenef was sure that Eclipse loved him...right? Raenef's pleasurable scream uplifted Eclipse's very own demonic soul as the young man came into his mouth.

"Please...take me Eclipse. Please..." and that was all needed to be said as he spread his creamy legs apart and revealed his most intimate part. Perhaps the only thing that he could offer for the older demon servant's love. "_Please._"

And Eclipse entered him without hesitation. He knew it was painful for the man, but it would all soon go away to give the young teen a greater nirvana. Ultimate happiness that only Eclipse could and would be giving him.

_"Forgive me master..."_ Eclipse whispered as he slowly pulled out, _"Forgive me..."_ and he was unable to control himself as his own body searched for that thing that made the young lord writhe. His thrust well soon enough became frantic and steady. After his master came, he allowed his weight to cover over the boy's, and waiting for a moment, he began to rock their bodies together, feeling his own climax coming, _"Once more Raenef." _Eclipse mumbled hoarsely, turning into a possessive growl, _"Come with me once more."_ and that was all. Both their shouts of each other's lover's name echoed in the room and down the castle halls, and afterwards their hearts began to echo in each other's ears. The true sound of music.

After a little while, Eclipse spared his master from being crushed and roleld off, intimately closing their bodies together.

"Eclipse...I love you." the demon lord confessed.

Eclipse smiled, "I also love you sire." and he was rewarded with the brightest smile he had ever seen-

"Thank you Eclipse...we've gone to this point now...now you must promise me."

"What is it?" Eclipse asked attentively, kissing the boy on the forehead, "Anything I'll give for you."

"Please...please don't leave me. Promise to always be with me...please Eclipse?" Raenef buried his head into the man's long and mussed hair, "I always want to be with you...so don't leave me."

"Master..." Eclipse replied, trailing a finger over Raenef's side, "Always your desires are mine. I will never part from your side."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Eclipse you big stupid liar." Raenef whispered, opening his eyes to his dark room. Silently he allowed his tears to come undone._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why?" The teen asked, "Eclipse-why!" but he kept staring down at his servant who remained on his knee, humbly with his gaze towards the ground, "Why would you leave...?"

"I must." was the reply, "I've found a new demon lord who is in need of assistance."

"Am I so bad? You're leaving..." and in a whisper he followed with, "to serve a different lord..."

After much silence, his servant stood.

"Please don't leave!" Raenef called, falling to his knees and clutching his aching chest, "Eclipse...I...I order-" but what sense on holding on him back against his will?

"Please don't go! IpromiseI'llbeagooddemon!" unknown to the boy his eyes were overflowing with human weaknesses-and as Eclipse turned his back and opened his mouth for the incantation, he started to string a series of pleas and compromises to hold on to his servant. To the demon he loved. To his tutor...to...to Eclipse.

Raenef watched the man as he thinned in air and disappeared.

"But I thought...I thought...you loved me" Raenef said, falling on the side on his face, "I thought you said forever..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Uso. You lied to me._

_"Raenef!" the door to his room flung open, and Raenef groggily opened his eyes._

_"Erutis! It's late!"_

_"Oooh Puh-lease. Hurry up and go to bed. I can hear you still reading that stinking book of..whatchamacallit?"_

_"The Steps to becoming a Demon: Apparitions-'Cantations and Curses."_

_"Whatever. Just go to bed already! Chris already has so why can't you!"_

_"Oh jeez! Okayokay! I'm sleeping."_

_Erutis, the greatest knight, perhaps in all the land of the West grinned, turning towards the broken door she had flung open, "Okay then. Night Rae. hee hee, so _

_cute." she stopped when she turned to look around. She knew that look on Raenef's eyes..._

_"But you know...I really have to study. To show him tomorrow at the demon assembly that I really am a great demon lord."  
_

_"But...Rae!" Erutis bit her lip, lowering her voice, "You were already great." to which she received an ill smile of fake joy,_

_"But it wasn't good enough. Good night Erutis." _

_00000000000000000000-TBC-0000000000000000000000_

AN: Sad? Happy? Angry? Ahhg! Don't yell at me please! cowers Okay please leave constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and hope you come back! Oh no worries this is pairing of RxE only cause...well they're the best! Please please review? . thanks.

Next Chapter Summary: And Raenef saw him, standing in all his glory with his new master. The young dark haired man that replaced Raenef... and he, Eclipse, deserved all the respect the others credited him for. And Raenef's heart broke when he caught his eyes.


	2. The Demon Who Left Him

AN: Haha I'm probably just gonna delete this story after a day or two cause no one's reviewing and I don't think people like this. So… Yeah, it'd be nice if I got some reviews on how to improve, otherwise I'm not gonna waste time and keep this story-no matter how much I like Demon Diary :sniff:sniff:

Chapter 2.

The second assembly of the demon's court was held in Krayon's castle. The castle far North that stretched forth longer as it would seem, a human's life. Amber roofs with golden walls inside and silver glittering halls, a four part castle divided by one large lush courtyard overlooking into nothingness as it was almost always night with the courtesy of a spell Krayon had used.

Raenef had been summoned into the customary demon banquet that was about to last for days on end depending on the events that would occur.

Seven years ago, Raenef may have been afraid, hiding behind his tutor Eclipse. Seven years ago, when Raenef's hair was still held in a high pony tail, and his eyes glittered with pure ecstacy…he may have not attended to the invitation-but seven years ago was not now, and that was how he ended up staring down at the crowd belong the long banister of stairs-being announced by one of Krayon's minions.

_Raenef V._

The owner of the castle's henchmen announced, causing all heads to turn at the last of the last demons heading down the stairs in complete, delicate steps, his black boots tapping to cut the silence, and his black attire that suited him well billowed not far behind him.

All demon heads, servants or not, turned. This was Raenef the fifth, the young boy whom Eclipse of the third order left. The independent demon who walked amongst them alone as ever, the one who had refused to take another demon tutor or servant after his last one left. Why was he so…enticing?

It was not just the crowd-the demon boy whom everyone gazed at knew they saw exactly the same thing he had seen in the mirror. The demi-human with light golden hair and dark purple eyes glazed in an emotionless façade, sending off a vibe of caution untouchable exhibition.

The lithe bodied boy accepted the drink offered to him and retreated in the shadows of the castle, parting himself from the crowd who have returned to their chatting. This, was the only time of the year to be friendly with each other. A break decreed by the order so that not all demons became insane for lack of communication with their own kind.

"How fair is my lady Erutis?" a voice asked.

Raenef smiled and didn't bother to look over his shoulder to see who it was. Who else was stupid enough to fall in love for a human? And his best friend no less? Why-the great-

"Krayon. She is well." The boy obliged to answer, swirling his blood colored drink. What were they serving him?

"So you did come. I thought she was lying just to get me off her back-but now!" his eyes sparkled, "Now I know my lady shall never tell me a lie!"

Raenef gave him a hopeful smile. Did Erutis really like this guy? He shrugged, "Of course. I had to go. She was leaving as well, and I would become lonely." He tried a toothy smile, but he could not cover up what he had let out.

"Why not take a new servant? All I need is a word, and you'll have plenty." Krayon held his hand as to snap his finger, but Raenef just sighed and looked out unto the crowd. That was when Krayon's light demeanor changed in complete, "Seven long years lord Raenef. Are you still regretting just as Erutis has said? Oh how my lady suffereth as you wallow in despair and you take her with you. But you never went and commanded Eclipse to stay."

"Was it my fault Krayon that he wanted to leave?" and before the elder demon of young beauty could answer, Raenef hastily began to escape if not for the sudden collision of another demon causing Raenef to drop his glass.

. Raenef heard his glass fall to the ground, and he heard Krayon snap his fingers for his servants…but…but he only saw one thing. One being.

_Eclispe._

The taller one's golden eyes gazed down at him, and both demons could not blink, it was as if there was not breaking of the atmosphere that suddenly just crossed bounds between them.

It would seem, the subordinate one, Eclipse remembered his position, and giving a final look at the young man his past master had blossomed to, he bowed deeply and whispered,

"My apologies-"

"Eclipse!" Another voice cut in. Raenef looked away from his old tutor and up to another demon with short dark hair, bangs held from his eyes with silver rod and diamond studded clips, and he wore a red short sleeved cloak that flowed gently after him as he called his servant over to where he was standing among a group of other demons.

"Lord Tetsu." Eclispe muttered as he stalked off and stood beside his young lord once more before being ignored again, and the servants eyes wandered to where he had gone from.

And Raenef saw him, standing in all his glory with his new master. The young dark haired man that replaced Raenef... and he, Eclipse, deserved all the respect the others credited him for. And Raenef's heart broke when he caught his long unseen golden eyes…silently Raenef offered a small smile to him and turned his back from the demon.

The demon who left him. Eclipse.


End file.
